Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare
by blackfire93
Summary: Upon meeting Zero I am intrigued at how he is different then any one else I have ever come across. Upon meeting me he ask's my name and takes me back to his residence a place called Cross Academy where I find out that he is in love with a girl named Yuki who is in love with a vampire named Kaname. After spending time with Zero I fall in love with him but how far am I willing to go?


**The song used is, 'Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare' by Beyonce Knowles I tweaked the last line a bit. This is a ONESHOT, enjoy and review. It came to me as suddenly as it left.**

I stared out at the crowd that had gathered to hear me perform and smiled at them all, I knew it was a bittersweet smile because that's how I was feeling. The month before Zero had overheard me and Yuki talking, I hadn't felt his presence until it was too late and I hadn't seen him since that night. I knew he was in love with Yuki just like I knew that she loved him like a brother but was in love with Kaname. She had told me that the night before although I had known that since the moment I had met her. I picked up the microphone from the stand that it was setting on and held up my hand to quiet down the audience. "This song I wrote over the last month. See the guy I'm in love with is in love with another girl who's in love with a different guy. I know it sounds like a manga but it does happen occasionally in real life. Anyway I never actually came out and confessed to the guy I liked however he overheard me telling the girl that he likes that I was in love with him. I haven't seen him since that night so I wrote this song with thoughts of him hopefully it will get through to him. I call it Beautiful Nightmare. Enjoy."

" _ **Every night I rush to my bed**_

 _ **With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes**_

 _ **I'm going outta my head**_

 _ **Lost in a fairytale**_

 _ **Can you hold my hands and be my guide?**_

I thought back to the first time that I had seen him I had been fighting a pair of rouge vampires that went after children. I didn't have any weapons on me and currently I was holding the little boy that they had been about to feed on so all I could do was dodge until I got to a corner where I put the little boy down and covered him with my impenetrable cloak. I turned to the two vampires who were advancing towards me their eyes crazy as they laughed menacingly, I smirked at them letting my canine teeth elongate I felt my body shift and saw their heads tilt to the side curious however within seconds their heads were no longer on their bodies which turned to dust and blew away. I turned towards Zero whom I hadn't known then and upon our eyes meeting I waited for one of the three normal circumstances to happen, he would either scream and run away, try to kill me while screaming monster, or turn and act like he hadn't seen anything. Zero however had done none of those things. Instead he looked over my humanoid animal looking body and asked for my name.

 _ **Clouds filled with stars cover your skies**_

 _ **And I hope it rains**_

 _ **You're the perfect lullaby**_

 _ **What kind of dream is this?**_

After walking with me to give the kid back to his parents he had taken me back to the Cross Academy and had the Headmaster admit me as a student and one of the 'Perfects'. As it was my first time in a school I was lost and sharing a crowded space with so many people and all of their scents and the noise had made me want to run away more than once. He had always come after me and helped me out, slowly I began to rely on him and trust him and when I found out that he needed blood I offered him mine. Our trust was mutual and deep and I knew that that's all that could be as he had confided in me that he was in love with Yuki.

 _ **You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

 _ **Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

 _ **Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

 _ **Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

Two years came and went and I fell in love with him finally admitting it to myself was the first step as I had never allowed myself to fall in love with anyone before. I knew that I wasn't going to age and I had never thought I would find someone who would accept all of me. I became sneaky and played on Zuko's love for Yuki by getting him to accept kissing me in order for him to be able to kiss her properly should he ever confess. At first he refused but then one night after he had drunk some of my blood he accepted my offer and I began to teach him how to kiss.

 _ **My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere**_

 _ **Baby, long as you're here**_

 _ **I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...**_

 _ **You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

 _ **Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

We fought together like a well oiled machine, Yuki was left out as many of the fights as possible as Zero didn't want her to get hurt and since she was his happiness I didn't want her to get hurt either. Although I admit that fighting with Zero alone was one of my guilty pleasures as after each fight our adrenaline was pumping and he would feed and then one of us would initiate a simple kiss that turned into a heavy make-out session.

 _ **I mention you when I say my prayers**_

 _ **I wrap you around all of my thoughts**_

 _ **Boy, you're my temporary high**_

 _ **I wish that when I wake up you're there**_

 _ **To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side**_

 _ **Clouds filled with stars cover the skies**_

 _ **And I hope it rains**_

 _ **You're the perfect lullaby**_

 _ **What kind of dream is this?**_

One night we went too far and clothes were shed as lust and adrenaline pushed us onward. I remember that night perfectly although it was over a year ago now, the scent of our adrenaline and lust as well as Zero's scent of his natural musk, pine and vanilla with a dose of peppermint. The feel of his body on mine the sounds, the faint sounds of the sheets beneath us and the even fainter smell of my blood from his lips. That night was both the best and worst of my life, I knew that I belonged entirely to him alone and I knew that he would never belong to me alone. I bottled up my heartache and continued to smile and laugh and be my normal sarcastic self but underneath I was hurting every time I saw Zero look at Yuki or glare at Kaname when he was with Yuki. I could push everything away when we were alone but when reality set in it felt like my blood was filled with broken glass shards and I was being cut to pieces from the inside out.

 _ **You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

 _ **Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

 _ **Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

 _ **Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

 _ **My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere**_

 _ **Baby, long as you're here**_

 _ **I'll be floating on air**_

 _ **You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

 _ **Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

After that one night I thought that was it but two months later it happened again and then again and again. Honestly I was both so happy and in utter despair at the thought that I was being used as a substitute for Yuki the girl he loved who was in love with Kaname. However I refused to let myself break I was the one who allowed it to happen, I knew Zero wouldn't push if I refused him but I couldn't bring myself to refuse him. He had opened up about his past and I didn't want him to ever feel that pain that loneliness again and if being a substitute for the love of his life helped ease his pain even if only for a moment I was willing.

 _ **Tattoo your name across my heart**_

 _ **So it will remain...**_

 _ **Not even death can make us part**_

 _ **What kind of dream is this?**_

Zero asked me about my scar's and I told him the stories behind each one, I think that's the reason he was so surprised when one night he found a fresh tattoo directly over my heart it was centered around one of my scar's and if you hadn't seen it before hand or touched it you wouldn't know that a scar was there. He asked me about the tattoo and I just smiled and kissed him, taking his mind off of it. He never asked me about it again, which was good for me because I had gotten his name tattooed over it in the language of my mother and around that I had gotten the symbol that mate's get when they tie themselves to their other half.

 _ **You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

 _ **Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

 _ **Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

 _ **Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

 _ **My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere**_

 _ **Baby, long as you're here**_

 _ **I'll be floating on air cause your my**_

 _ **Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

 _ **Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

 _ **Turn the lights out**_

 _ **And let me sleep."**_

The crowd loved it and I grinned at them and thanked them before continuing the concert as it was suppose to go. I managed to get through the rest of the concert without a hitch and finally was changing out of my last outfit into my street clothes. I wiped off all of the makeup and took off the wig and took out the colored contacts and took off the stage jewelry, before giving myself a once over in the mirror. My baggy black sweatpants, dark grey hooded zip up sweater and black combat boots were very different then the clothes I wore on stage and without the wig, colored contacts and makeup I looked like a completely different person. Sighing I ran a hand threw my short shoulder length hair messing it up before pulling up my hood and putting in my ear-buds turning on my iPod and putting it to play music that matched my mood. I grabbed my backpack and left my room through the secret tunnel that opened up in my closet, the tunnel took me down out behind one of the bar's two blocks from where I had held my concert. I debated stopping in for a drink but ultimately decided against it choosing instead to buy a pack of cigarettes and a Zippo. As soon as I got out of the store I un-wrapped the cigarettes and lit one up tossing the garbage away in a nearby trash can.

" _You need to quit having a pity party and find Zero. He's all that matters._ **He is mate.** He doesn't want me to find him, he left, he's avoiding me." I argued within myself as I walked through the busy streets keeping my head down as my mind flew in several different directions at once. I didn't think about where I was heading as I walked and was surprised when I found myself outside of the Cross Academy Gates. Cursing myself I turned and began to walk away I had left a week after Zero began to avoid me and I hadn't been back since, I wasn't in hiding so if Zero wanted to he could find me however the fact that he hadn't come for me let me know that he didn't want anything to do with me. I hissed as my cigarette butt burned my fingers and dropped it to the ground smashing it with the tip of my combat boot before immediately lighting up another one. I was halfway through with my third cigarette when I felt eyes watching me I ignored them and continued my walk deciding that the forest would be my home for the night. After I put out the cigarette and tossed it in one of the several garbage cans that were spread through-out the park I headed for the forest. Instincts screamed at me just before I reached the forest line and I ducked, dropping to the ground in a full split I tossed my body backwards towards the oncoming danger and clasped my legs around theirs yanking them sideways causing the person to hit the ground I was on my feet ready to fight when I noticed who the person was. Reaching up I yanked out my ear buds and pulled down my hood, "Yuki?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I demanded as I put my ear buds in my pocket and shut off my iPod, keeping only half of my attention on her as I searched my surroundings to see if there was anyone else around.

Not finding anyone else I turned my attention fully back on Yuki who was slowly standing up, her palms bleeding slightly from where she caught herself when she fell backwards. "You need to come back to the Academy!" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her, "Sugar three things, one you shouldn't be out by yourself, two Zero's avoiding me so I made it easier on him and three if Zero wanted me back he could have smelt me out himself." I said. Yuki shook her head tears falling down her face, "No its..you don't understand. Kaname is holding Zero and is starving him. Kaname wants to know about you and he's torturing Zero because Zero won't tell him. You need to come and save Zero!" Yuki shouted near the end her voice shaking. I could smell that she was telling the truth and I felt a rage like I had never experienced before in my life overtake me. "Take me to where Zero is." I told her, she nodded and we both ran back to the Cross Academy. She took me over to the Night Class's side and I quickly and quietly dispatched the five vampires who were guarding the back door. Yuki flinches and looked away from the dead bodies but resolutely took me in and lead me to where Zero was, flinching and adverting her eyes each time I killed a vampire. We finally reached the door and I motioned for her to open it, she nodded and took a deep breath before tossing the door's wide open while I stood directly behind her.

I took in the situation and grabbed Yuki jumping to the side narrowly avoiding the explosion of fire that hit where we had just been standing I looked her in the eye, "If you go in there you will need to fight and kill otherwise your just a liability." I told her jumping to the opposite side as another blast of fire took out the wall we had just been standing behind. "Kaname needs to be stopped, he's not the Kaname I knew." Yuki said her eyes watering but her voice held firm as she brought out her vampire weapon. I smiled softly wiping away her tears, "Be brave." I whispered in her ear before taking both of us into the room. I stayed in my human form as I fought my way to Kaname who was holding Zero chained to a wall with a dozen glowing symbol below and around Zero that were sapping his strength. I felt the female vampire with the power of ice coming up behind me with her ice spear and stayed still shifting a little to the side just enough to avoid the spear grabbing it and breaking it in half twirling around and sliding it easily through her heart before dropping to the ground as Kaname's attack flew over my head taking the top half of the female vampire and ripping it to shreds. I took the ice spear and hurled it at Zero's chains, causing it to shatter upon impact. Kaname laughed arrogantly, "You really think that you can win against me with such little strength?" I said nothing just barely keeping my rage under control as we battled. I kept a distance from him and kept him moving around the room as I used weapons that the now dead or dying vampires had with them.

Finally I saw my opportunity and took it, throwing a half dozen knives at Kaname I dodged his counter attack as I rolled over to the wall where Zero was chained and grabbed a hold of his chains I felt my body ripple and shift as the cursed chains tried to attack me. However I prevailed and ripped the chains out of the wall and dove for Zero my back getting ripped open by several cuts from Kaname's attack. I didn't leave Zero a chance to protest as I held him princess style and closed his mouth over my furry neck firmly causing his teeth to pierce through my fur and skin and my blood to run into his mouth. As he fed I kept avoiding Kaname's attacks, and the one's I couldn't completely avoid I took the damage from. "I'm good now." Zero said after he pulled back from my neck. I jumped backwards avoiding Kaname's attack and said, "Remember the twins." Before throwing Zero up high in the air and running directly towards Kaname who's attention was fully focused on me. I grabbed the remains of a chandelier that must have fallen down from the above floors and twirled it around throwing it towards him. He jumped to avoid the chandelier and with his eyes still focused on me he didn't notice Zero descending on him from above until Zero had his hands around Kaname's head and was separating it from his neck. Yuki, whom I had lost track of in the battle hollered out Kaname's name, I started to turn towards her ready to consol her on the loss of the guy she had loved when Zero hollered out my name, he sounded scared so immediately I turned back towards him and saw him reaching towards me his eyes wide with horror and fear. I felt my head tilt and then a movement in the broken mirror pieces below me caught my attention and I saw Yuki's vampire weapon arching down towards my body. I threw myself down picking up a shard of the broken mirror in my right hand and turning my body I used my left hand to push me upwards as I shoved the piece of mirror into Yuki's heart.

Her eyes were wide and filled with hate and surprise as she stared at me blood pouring out around the mirror piece her weapon came down and caught me in the side tossing me away from her and into the wall. She fell to her knees and dropped her weapon crawling over to Kaname's dead and headless body leaving a trail of blood while Zero rushed over to me. The world around me going dim and soundless as blood gushed out of me from my various cuts, I felt my body shift back into my normal human form as I coughed up blood. "Hold on Kanna….-old on." Zero said his scared voice growing distant, I reached up and touched his face softly with my blood covered hand, "…love you..Zero." I managed to say before the darkness won and my eyes closed.

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER:**

Yawning I stretched and rubbed my eyes before blinking them open to take in the room around me. The fire that had been roaring the night before was almost out so reluctantly I got up and feed it some paper before putting in some kindling then three logs. I shivered at the crisp fall air that had entered the cabin as the fire had went down, when I felt the fire was okay I stood up and checked on the group of lost kids that I had found lost in the forest three nights ago. Seeing that they were all accounted for and seemed to be in good health I put the thin blanket I had been using while I slept under the bed. It was easier for me as I changed into my animal form during the night and therefore gave off a lot of warmth plus if they saw me they would probably freak out and that wouldn't be good. I quietly left the cabin and went on a quick hunt, I found a sick yearling doe and quickly killed, skinned and gutted her there using the basket I had brought with me to put in the meat that I cut off of her. I made sure I was alone before shifting and eating my fill. Once I was full I went to a nearby river and washed off my face, neck and hands getting most of the blood off before grabbing the basket and heading back to the cabin. I took the large kettle from inside the cabin and filled it with stream water before putting it on to boil while I filled a small barrel with the cold stream water and then put the basket with the meat still inside it into the barrel. With that soaking to get most of the blood off, I put the finishing touches on the medium sized wagon like contraption I had made in order to take the kids into the nearest town which was a three day walk from the cabin if we walked at a normal human kid pace. However with me running it should take at most till nightfall as the sun was just rising.

After breakfast I had the kids get into the wagon looking contraption with the older kids on the outside and the younger one's on the inside. The blanket was laid over-top of them so all of their legs were covered from the cold and I put everything back the way I had found it in the cabin and put out the fire before grabbing the ropes that I had attached to the wagon and after admonishing the kids to hold on I began to walk and then jog before full out running making sure to keep in mind the fact that I had several human kids in a quickly made wagon behind me. We made it to the nearest town just two hours before the sun would set, there were chilled and runny noses but beyond that all the kids were okay and their respective parents came and got them giving me their thanks that I waved off with a smile, silently hurrying the kid's parents along. Finally the last kid was picked up and I was gone waiting until I got into the forest before changing and taking off on all fours. _"Only I would be late for my own wedding."_ I thought rolling my eyes as I moved as fast as I could using the forest around me to help push me along. I changed back into my human form as I ran out of the tree line and towards the house that I had bought two days after I moved out of the Cross Academy. I jumped silently through the open window that led to my room and headed straight for the shower. After scrubbing down I tied my bathrobe around me and dried my hair as I hurried back towards my bedroom and quickly changed into my gown. It was beautiful and sexy just like me as soon as I had seen it I knew that it was the one I wanted. It had a sweetheart neckline, a corset like bodice and although it fell down to the ground it had a slit up the left side that showed the garter that I was wearing on my left thigh. I pulled on the white stilettos and grabbed my veil, comb and earrings before giving myself a quick spray of perfume and a quick application of deodorant before heading downstairs just as the limo which was one of Kaien's additions to the wedding pulled up. I walked down and entered the limo, making sure my dress was fully inside before I closed the door behind me.

I rolled down the window a little on either side of me as the scent of leather was a little nauseating while I combed my hair which had grown in the past five months from my shoulders almost to my waist. I finished combing it and put the white skull hair pin in it to keep it out of my face as Asami, my cousin and Kaien's girlfriend had insisted on doing my hair for the wedding. I put in my earrings which were ten silvery white strands that had small diamonds on each strand all hooked on a single small silver loop. It was a twenty minute drive into town and then another fifteen minute until we arrived at the church. I was greeted by Asami who immediately ushered me into a room where she did my hair and with my reluctance she did a beautiful light but smoky eye shadow and wanted me to put on lipstick, I firmly told her no but compromised with a watermelon flavored lip gloss which gave my already naturally red lips a faint shine. Then my veil was put on and flipped over my face and I was standing just inside the room, alone waiting for my music cue to play my heart racing a mile per second as reality started to sink in. Trying to calm myself I thought over what had happened during the five months after the battle with Kaname and Yuki.

As it turned out Kaname and Yuki were siblings however Yuki had been sealed into a human form and Kaname had been attempting to break it but he needed the blood and the language of the creatures that had sealed Yuki. He had searched high and low and although he had found half a dozen creatures they had all refused him and died at his hands. He had then found out from Yuki that I might be such a creature and upon finding out my attachment to Zero he had took Zero in order to control me. All the vampires that had died that night were the only ones who had believed that Yuki should be unsealed as all the other vampire knew of the destruction that Kaname and Yuki had caused to all other living things when they had both been allowed to roam the earth. After their destruction vampires from all over came to verify their death's and when they had the vampires agreed to the treaty that the Vampire Hunters produced and all signed it. During that time both Zero and I had 'graduated' and Zero had proposed to me. Of course Kaien had been eavesdropping and immediately put himself in charge of our wedding, thankfully though we managed to talk him down from his more grandiose ideas. However most of the guest were vampires, Vampire Hunters and some humans who knew about vampires. Kaien as head of the Vampire Hunters would be the one marrying us, I had invited Asami who was my best friend to meet Zero and she and Kaien managed to fall in love. I didn't want anyone else from my family to come not because I didn't want Zero to met them but because I knew that as it was fall it was time for 'the change' in my family members and those who didn't have enough strength would enter their full animal mode until spring when they would once again be able to shift into human form. The adults of my family would be mating and guarding the younger one's and as such there was really no one who would be able to come. Not to mention the fact that my parents had gone on a journey seventeen years ago and no-one had had any contact with them since. _"Perhaps Kaname killed them in his quest."_ I mused feeling a wave of sorrow.

The sound of my musical cue brought me out of my thoughts and put a smile on my face as I opened the door and walked out to the aisle I smiled at my cousin who was playing the piano before turning my gaze on Zero as I walked up the aisle slowly holding the flower banquet of lily's, white roses and a single branch of lavender. _**"This is just the beginning."**_ I thought in tune with my 'beast' as I handed my banquet to one of the bridesmaids who was a human woman that was currently dating a Vampire Hunter. We clasped hands and rolled our eyes in sync as Kaien started to cry a waterfall blubbering about his wonderful son and daughter in law. Someone in the groomsmen cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at Kaien who got the jist and sniffled before wiping his tears and snot away and then cleaning his hands with some hand sanitizer. Honestly I was on auto pilot as I said the vows and we exchanged rings right up until he moved my veil away from my face then time seemed to slow down and yet speed up and soon we were sealing our vows with a kiss. "So am I a Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?" Zero whispered in my ear a grin on his face as we walked down the aisle, I smirked as I tilted my head in his direction bringing my lips to his ear, "My guilty pleasure." I whispered sucking on his earlobe and grazing it with my teeth softly as I pulled away and faced front again. "Tease." He growled softly pulling me tighter to his side. I giggled using the banquet to hide my face from the three rows of guest that we had yet to walk past. _**"Oh yes, this is just the beginning."**_


End file.
